We propose studies to obtain data to confirm or refute the hypotheses: 1. that breast self-examinaton can lead to earlier breast cancer detection and decreased breast cancer mortality, and 2. that public health education programs can significantly increase the frequency and quality of breast self-examination in a population of women. We plan to extend our previous findings which suggested a relationship between increased frequency of breast self-examination performance and more favorable clinical and pathologic stages of breast cancer. This will be done determining the relationship between breast self-examination performance and breast cancer mortality. Studies are planned to determine the effect of public education on the frequency and quality of breast self-examination performance. A public health education program on breast cancer and breast self-examination was conducted in the State of Vermont during the years 1974-1978 and it is our intention to determine the effect of that program on both the clinical and pathologic stages of breast cancer in Vermont women in the years 1979 through 1984.